


черный снег на белой земле

by Yuonst



Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Death, Frontier crosser, Gen, Germany, Memorials, Mutants, Psychological Drama, Racism, Suicide, United States, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На первого человека, родившегося уже с мутацией, ученые набросились так, как будто это был хорошо прожаренный стейк. Бедный хвостатый мальчик еще заорать толком не успел, а его уже подхватили и унесли в лаборатории на высоко поднятых руках. Все, что осталось несчастной матери - какая-то правительственная бумажка да откупные.<br/>   До того светлого дня мутации изучали уже давно. Но все они проявлялись у людей уже взрослых, можно даже сказать, зрелых, но никогда - у юношей и детей. И тем более, никто никогда не рождался уродом. Все люди, покрытые корой, как деревья, с хвостами, головами, глазами... лишними головами и глазами, конечно, умирали раньше, чем ученые могли постичь суть их болезни. И жены, мужья, дети, внуки находили их в постелях с искореженными руками-ветками, двумя парами глаз на выкате, с пеной у рта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	черный снег на белой земле

На первого человека, родившегося уже с мутацией, ученые набросились так, как будто это был хорошо прожаренный стейк. Бедный хвостатый мальчик еще заорать толком не успел, а его уже подхватили и унесли в лаборатории на высоко поднятых руках. Все, что осталось несчастной матери - какая-то правительственная бумажка да откупные.  
До того светлого дня мутации изучали уже давно. Но все они проявлялись у людей уже взрослых, можно даже сказать, зрелых, но никогда - у юношей и детей. И тем более, никто никогда не рождался уродом. Все люди, покрытые корой, как деревья, с хвостами, головами, глазами... лишними головами и глазами, конечно, умирали раньше, чем ученые могли постичь суть их болезни. И жены, мужья, дети, внуки находили их в постелях с искореженными руками-ветками, двумя парами глаз на выкате, с пеной у рта.  
Созывали консилиумы, выставки. Собирались, обсуждали, делились, изучали проблему: думали, почему в Германии больше "деревьев", в Англии - хвостатых и так далее. Собрали даже Чрезвычайный Совет Европы, но ни к чему не пришли и разбрелись по своим местам.  
Рождение хвостатого младенца потрясло весь мир, а за ним в сотнях городов, деревень, на свет появлялись порченые дети. Выжили из них не все.  
Спустя десять лет после первого рожденного мутанта все успокоились. Газеты уже не трубили о скором конце света, ЧСЕ так и вовсе больше не собирался после той единственной попытки. У каждой страны сложилось свое мнение по болезненному вопросу: к единому решению никто ведь не пришел.  
В Америке ненавидели мутантов. И если изуродованных младенцев не топили в ведре (мало ли, пуританское воспитание не позволяло), то, стоило им немного подрасти, стерилизовали и отправляли в резервации. Жизнь мутанта в Америке была незавидной.  
В Европе ко всему относились проще: как однажды сошла на нет Великая Чума или инквизиция, считали они, так и эта напасть пройдет. Нужно только пережить. На всех территориях бывшей Священной Римской империи мутантов с удовольствием принимали на государственную службу, в армию, находя определенную выгоду в этих отклонениях. В Европе всегда умели извлекать пользу из уродства.  
Так что ничего удивительного в том, что в Европе скоро перестали изучать мутантов, не было. А Америка же превратилась в мировой центр по исследованию мутаций. Величайшие американские (и не только! Ведь были те, кто бежал из излишне толерантной Европы в нетолерантные Штаты) умы бились над разгадкой этой порчи. Как сделать так, чтобы мутация обернулась вспять? Что за дурной глаз портит детей? Может, сам Дьявол вылез из серных пещер и наводит беду?  
Были среди ученых и простые кликуши, ничего не смыслящие в науке. Они наводили панику на людей, внушая простым рабочим американцам еще большую ненависть к неведомым монстрам.  
Но были и те, кому была небезразлична судьба мира. Целые поколения ученых искали волшебную сыворотку, способную вернуть человеку его прежний вид. Целые семьи, среди которых были воистину великие фамилии, ставили опыты, писали монографии, воспитывали своих детей в атмосфере неприязни к подопытным.  
Успехи их были переменными.

Теплоход "Люси Монтгомери" был надежен, как гора Рашмор в Южной Дакоте, но под тяжестью собственного величия завалился на бок неподалеку от Мексики. Все пассажиры были выловлены и спасены, кроме одного: выходца из одной из величайших семей, такого же ученого, как его родители и прародители, не нашли. Решили, что он утонул, поскорбили немного и отплыли.  
В другой стороне, в направлении Европы, играли смешные пенные барашки, созданные тяжелым подводным течением.  
На самом деле по дну скользила, опустив тупоносую морду, хищная подлодка германских ВМФ, унося на своем борту Ученого.

На континенте началась война. Страшная, безумная, кровавая и очень горячая. Полыхали, осыпаясь пеплом, древние города, крошкой рассыпались новые города. Европа дрожала в слезах этой войны.  
Германия, давно уже принявшая мутантов в ряды своих войск, задыхалась в окружении врагов. Иссякали люди, припасы, вера. И правительство осознало, что величайшей ошибкой было перестать изучать мутантов - своих ближайших союзников. И власти приняли решение: достать себе человека, который этим вопросом занимается с детства и сможет работать на них. Так появился план "Люси Монтгомери".  
Так Ученый оказался на военной базе в лесу в сотне километров от Зиммерата, неподалеку от бельгийской границы, давно павшей под натиском объединительных целей германских войск.  
Его окружили по-военному суровой заботой. Его кормили, не били, приносили бумагу и карандаши и изо всех сил делали вид, что делают все, чтобы создать для него рабочую атмосферу.  
В углах его кельи при этом лежали пыльные клубки паутины, по полу волочился сильный сквозняк, окна и двери скрипели так, как будто на них раскачивались десятки чертей.  
А Ученый, щуплый, молоденький, грустный и постоянно простуженный, сидел, сгорбившись над столом, и строчил что-то в тусклом свете плохой лампы, и чертил круги, и рисовал витые цепочки. Он не видел иного выхода, кроме как есть, что дают, спать, где показали, делать, что сказали. Он сильно кашлял, сплевывал склизкую слюну, но умирать не собирался. Он лучше других знал, что с ним происходит.  
Иногда его отводили в лабораторию, где он дрожащими руками смешивал несколько препаратов, вкалывал их в подставленное плечо мутировавшей до безумного состояния твари и уходил. После этого его долго еще трясло: ему чудились пустые, затянутые мутной поволокой глаза в разных углах комнаты, отовсюду слышался легкий шорох сталкивающихся хитиновых сочленений на хвосте, похожем на скорпионий. В один из таких лабораторных дней монстр, изогнувшись и щелкнув хвостом, вонзил заостренный кончик прямиком в плечо Ученого, видимо, отомстив за тот злополучный укол, который так и не возымел действия. Тогда его целью было свести мутацию до минимума и сохранить человеческий разум в опасном полускорпионьем теле. В тот раз ничего не вышло, а в этот раз монстр выдрал у него из плеча приличный кусок мяса, занеся свой яд в кровь.  
\- Все в порядке, - бормотал Ученый, когда ему сильно, быстро, наскоро, по-фронтовому заматывали плечо, - мутация не начнется, если в гене нет сбоя. В гене нет сбоя...  
А у самого сердце зашлось от страха и боли: у его дяди к старости на руках появились неприятные деревянные наросты. А значит, мутации быть...  
Но этого никто не должен был знать.  
Рана заживала быстро. Куда быстрее, чем должна была, но постоянно саднила, чесалась и шла волдырями. У Ученого то и дело поднималась температура, постоянно сохло горло, и он хотел пить, но никак не решался попросить. Из-под его руки сами собой выходили строчки, ряды и столбцы слов и букв. Иногда он писал вертикальными строчками, а потом, переворачивая листок, писал между ними другие строчки.  
Ночами, когда он щурил слезящиеся глаза на пожухлую сероватую бумагу, в голове Ученого рождалась истина. Самая настоящая правда, работа над которой продолжалась всю его жизнь, и жизнь его родителей, и его деда, и пра...  
А утром он смотрел на испещренную рунной вязью страницу и не видел там ни капли истины, никакого пути к спасению, тело снова горело огнем, по вискам стекали капельки пота, отросшие волосы липли к лицу, а пальцы были не в силах ухватить карандаш. Перед ним мелькали лица военных: незнакомые, одинаковые, тонконосые, светловолосые и почти без ресниц, с водянистыми тупыми глазами. Они приносили еду, уходили, приходили, брали бумаги, молчали.  
Ученый не говорил по-немецки, а они презирали английский.  
У одного из военных были золотисто-карие глаза и темные волосы, поэтому Ученый его заметил. Темное пятно на фоне остальных бесцветных было таким ярким, громким, пытающимся говорить на безумной смеси немецкого и английского, что его сложно было не увидеть.  
\- Ешь свою еду, - осторожно и медленно, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, пробормотал Офицер, ставя поднос с тарелками прямо на бумаги.  
Карандаш упал из дрогнувшей руки Ученого, он поднял глаза и почесал свое плечо. Офицер смотрел упрямо и строго, видимо, собираясь силой накормить Ученого. Заметив, как тот чешет плечо, военный нахмурился и о чем-то задумался. Спустя пять минут он не смог ничего выдать и извлек из кармана небольшую баночку с крышкой.  
\- Мазать, - сказал он с сильным акцентом. Из баночки сильно и терпко дохнуло мятой. - Я тоже не любить мутанты, - пояснил Офицер свое дружелюбие и еще более настойчиво ткнул баночкой перед собой, увидев, как Ученый расчесывает корку на плече.  
\- Хорошо, - отозвался Ученый, не очень понимая, что от него требуется. И добавил по-немецки: - спасибо.  
Офицер собрал бумаги и ушел, оставив Ученого тосковать над едой. Аппетита у него совсем не было, и это было очень страшно. Через несколько дней температура превысит критическую для человека норму, через три дня проснется зверский аппетит, а через неделю...  
Всего через неделю. Что он может сделать за неделю?  
Скинув жалобно тренькнувшие миски со стола, Ученый кинулся писать. У него есть целая неделя. Он сможет что-нибудь придумать. Ведь он же Ученый!  
Глаза щипало от слез, чесалось и шелушилось плечо, из-под кожи выступал гной, прилипавший к рубашке - повязку он снял на второй день, чтобы можно было наблюдать за процессом отмирания клеток.  
Клетки отмирали слишком быстро. Непонятные предложения, формулы и схемы стремительно ложились на бумагу. Жизненно необходимая маленькая истина рождалась под его руками сама собой.  
Офицер еще приходил к нему несколько раз. Собирал все осколки, всю еду с пола, убирал, приходил вечером за записями, и на следующий день, и через два... А потом, во время, совершенно не предназначенное для посещений Ученого военными, в его комнату вошел и тихо притворил за собой дверь один Солдат. Совершенно типичный германский военный: тонкогубый, чем-то немного разозленный, в отглаженной форме, в чине сержанта. Подошел к столу, вытянулся во фрунт, представился. Он де никакой не немецкий солдат, он американский сержант, прибывший в Германию специально для того, чтобы его спасти. По всей Европе якобы ходят слухи о том, что некий ученый изобрел сыворотку от мутации. Вжимая голову под грохот канонад, интеллигенция, загнанная в бомбоубежища, трепещет.  
Ученый в ужасе смотрел на свои бумаги. Что он там написал? И в груди теплилась надежда: если он в самом деле что-то изобрел... То в лаборатории наверняка хранятся образцы!  
\- Я иду, иду, - спохватился Ученый, похватал свои бумаги со стола, воодушевленный и забывший на время про боль в плече, и следом за Солдатом нырнул в коридор, наполненный предрассветным германским воздухом цвета фельдграу.  
Ему было и страшно, и радостно, и больно. Ведь всего этого не могло быть на самом деле? Наверняка ему все это просто снится, и спустя мгновение он проснется в холодном липком поту, задыхаясь от боли и расчесывая рану на плече в надежде принести себе хоть какое-то облегчение.  
Легче не становилось, морок не проходил, Солдат все шагал впереди, а Ученый семенил следом за ним, прижимая к себе очень важные для его жизни бумаги.  
\- Нам нужно в лабораторию, - прошептал Ученый, опасаясь, что Солдат куда-то очень спешит, что не станет останавливаться ради него, пошлет к Дьяволу или того хуже. Ученый почему-то очень боялся того, что его ударит кто-то из военных. Но никто его не бил, даже не замахнулся ни разу, а страх все равно не проходил.  
Солдат обернулся, смерил его тяжелым взглядом и кивнул. Мимоходом Ученый отметил, что в этом американце есть что-то от суровых норвежских викингов, и поэтому он так хорошо смотрелся бы среди германского войска. Но он был американцем - и у Ученого пока что не было причин в этом сомневаться.  
Они направились в лабораторию. До следующего обхода оставалось еще полчаса, и шанс, что они встретят кого-то, был невелик: в свободное время военные любили прогуливаться во дворе, или играть в карты, или тренироваться в специальном для того зале.  
И все же...  
Офицер появился из-за угла так неожиданно, что казалось, будто бы он их поджидал. Только нет, конечно, он никого не поджидал - да и зачем ему это было? Он шагнул в коридор, преградив им путь, всмотрелся в Солдата - и не узнал его.  
\- Кто вы? - серьезно спросил Офицер. Солдат вытянул длинную руку, и ствол американского пистолета уперся Офицеру в лоб. Тот напряженно сглотнул и забегал глазами. Когда Офицер увидел Ученого, стоящего за спиной Солдата, его глаза стали еще больше, но уже не от страха, а от удивления.  
\- Я нести мазь еще, - пояснил он Ученому. Тот тихо тронул Солдата за локоть.  
Солдат дернул рукой и качнул пистолетом, показывая Офицеру, куда идти. Офицер кивнул и первым вошел в лабораторию. Солдат вошел за ним, включая в лаборатории свет.  
Бардак на столе. Бумаги, карточки, неподшитые дела, реактивы. Глаза Ученого забегали по комнате, безошибочно выхватывая из сотен бумаг те, что были исписаны его закорючками.  
Солдат жестами показал, что у них пять минут. Все это время он смотрел только на бледного и сразу как-то осунувшегося Офицера. Ученый кивнул и забегал по лаборатории, тягая бумаги, смешивая вещества, капая дрожащими руками с десяток лишних капель в пробирку.  
Жилка билась на виске Офицера, отсчитывая каждую секунду из проходящих пяти минут. На четвертой минуте, на тринадцатой секунде Ученый вскинул здоровую руку, потрясая шприцом. Он уже перелил туда получившийся раствор. На пару мгновений глаза его закатились, и Ученый ухватился рукой за стол, чтобы не упасть. Устоял и повернулся к Солдату, умоляя дать еще пару минут.  
\- Мне нужно проверить раствор. Мы можем... на мутанте?  
И кивнул в угол лаборатории, отгороженный грубо вставленными в пол железными брусьями. Оттуда на них смотрели внимательные серые глаза. Тихо трещал сочленениямии скорпионий хвост.  
Солдат кивнул Офицеру на клетку. Тот взял переданный Ученым шприц, осторожно подошел, прощаясь с жизнью, не зная, чего стоит бояться больше: голодного монстра перед собой или Солдата, направившего на него пистолет, за спиной. Ему было безумно страшно - и совсем немного лет.  
Неверные пальцы дернули крюк, он упал, тихо поехала в сторону калитка.  
Вдруг монстр ударил в калитку с той стороны, да с такой силой, что Офицер упал. Пролетев над ним, мутант со скорпионьим хвостом рухнул на Солдата, опрокидывая его всем своим весом. Трещащий хвост вонзился в правую руку. По полу полетел американский пистолет.  
Офицер мог бы вскочить и сбежать. Мог бы поднять тревогу. Но он лишь подобрался, рванулся и вонзил в спину монстра шприц, который держал в руке. Тихо охнул Ученый.  
Тварь пошла пятнами, захрипела и завалилась на бок. Солдат ухватился за хвост и рванул его из своей руки. Разодранный рукав тут же окропился черно-алым.  
Офицер отложил шприц, потер взмокшие ладони. Кивнул на жалобный взгляд Ученого и взял протянутый бинт.  
\- Мы уходим, - как вы невзначай заметил Ученый.  
\- Я вижу, - сухо ответил Офицер. - Я идти тоже.  
Ученый уже сгребал бумаги со стола. В маленькой колбочке, которую он положил в карман, мутно переливалось что-то фиолетовое. Офицер перематывал руку Солдата, стараясь смотреть в сторону. Это все делал не он. Виноват в этом не он. Он просто поможет. Он тоже не любит мутантов.  
Офицер уже доказал свою лояльность: он не стал кричать. Не позвал на помощь. Не ускользнув, перевязал рану Солдата. У него были свои причины, чтобы уйти. И он сделал свой выбор.  
Уходили они почти перед самым обходом. Офицер провел их вокруг базы, указал на забор, в котором виднелась дверь для тайных посещений, и совсем уж было передумал и решил остаться, но глянул на Ученого - и полез первым. За ним выбрался сам Ученый, а после - Солдат, привычно хищно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Шли лесом. И отошли уже на приличное расстояние, когда все вдруг замерло. Перестали дрожать деревья, замолкли птицы, выровнялись под линеечку травинки. До них донесся грохот. И тепло взволновался воздух, накатывая на них мощной взрывной волной.  
Где-то за ними взорвалась военная база.  
Офицер остановился и долго, пристально смотрел в спины удаляющихся Ученого и Солдата. Они не оборачивались на него - то ли не думали, что он отстанет, то ли не считали его важным спутником. Щипало от слез глаза. Офицер тряхнул головой и поспешил догонять.  
Идти долго Ученый не мог. Ноги подкашивались, накатывала слабость, гудела голова, закладывало нос. То и дело Ученому казалось, что он потерялся, что он остался один посреди дремучего леса, но сзади его мягко подталкивал Офицер, а впереди маячила широкая спина Солдата.  
Он был не один.  
К закату вышли на Моншау - небольшой городок у самой бельгийской границы. Здесь их уже ждали - все-таки американцы умели обустраивать свой быт даже вдали от родины. Солдат пошел и договорился с кем-то, им тут же предоставили комнату, бадейки с теплой водой, ужин. Матрасы на полу. Солдат ушел к единственной радиовышке, а Офицер и Ученый поужинали и поднялись в комнату. Офицер почти сразу же уснул, а Ученый долго еще мазал свое плечо приятно пахнущей мятной мазью. Вместе с кружкой чая он влил в себя несколько капель фиолетовой жидкости, и теперь его немного мутило. Почти до самого утра Ученый не мог уснуть, размышляя - мог ли он ошибиться, и эта сыворотка только ускоряет мутацию, чем и убила скорпиона?  
Ни разу не притронувшись к корке на плече, Ученый уснул, вытянувшись на единственной в комнате кровати.  
Днем бесконечные вереницы людей тянулись через Бельгию прочь из терпящей крах Германии. И никто их не задерживал. Никто и их не трогал, тем более что все вместе они, переодетые в обычную одежду, которую добыл Солдат, меньше всего были похожи на военных.  
Солдат все ускорял шаг и ускорял, он буквально тащил за собой усталого, больного, кашляющего и похрипывающего Ученого. Он куда-то очень торопился, а Ученому становилось все хуже. Похоже это было на обычный грипп, и им приходилось останавливаться все чаще и чаще, чтобы Ученый мог отдохнуть.  
Солдат злился, и тянул скорее, и даже не пытался заглянуть в полубезумные глаза Ученого, которые так хорошо видел Офицер.  
\- Куда мы? - тихо спросил он у Солдата, но ответ получил от Ученого.  
\- В Штаты, - прохрипел он.  
Солдат кивнул и махнул рукой перед собой. Они только что вышли на дорогу, за которой тянулось бескрайнее поле. Над этим полем, приминая одутловатым пузом высокие маки, высился цеппелин.  
\- Успели, - выдохнул Ученый, а Солдат снова кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Офицер, но на лице его залегла тяжелая тень беспокойства.  
За время полета над океаном Ученому стало хуже. Его часто рвало, бледная кожа шелушилась и отслаивалась, мыслительные способности снизились. Все тяжелее было и Офицеру. Он задумчиво и недовольно смотрел в небольшие иллюминаторы и не хотел ни с кем разговаривать. Ученого окружали военные медики, Солдат был среди своих - среди американцев, рискнувших приземлиться в чужой стране ради спасения одного-единственного человека.  
Офицер же был один. И ему было страшно.  
И чем ближе становился американский берег, тем сильнее становилось всепоглощающее чувство беспощадного страха. Офицер больше ничего не мог сделать. Спустя какое-то время он опустился на вражескую землю. Да-да, ведь они были в состоянии войны!  
Но Солдат был поблизости. Ученого на носилках унесли куда-то, а они вдвоем шли по коридору казарм, в которых ему нашлось место. Ненадолго, только на время - но у него было свое место. Пока его проверят. Пока поймут, что с ним делать. Пока все уладят. Солдат обещал, что все будет в порядке, что он зайдет за ним, и сам ушел в лазарет, лечить свою руку.  
А Офицер снова остался один, среди странно косящихся на него дружелюбных американских военных. Он все еще очень плохо знал английский и предпочитал объясняться с ними жестами, решив, что будет лучше сойти за глухонемого, чем признаться в собственном происхождении.

Прошло две недели. Офицер ходил, ел, спал. Листал американские газеты, узнавая и угадывая слова. За ним никто не приходил, никто ничего не спрашивал. Те, что пытались раньше с ним заговорить, быстро поняли, что это бесполезно: Офицер с ними не разговаривал.  
Солдат появился внезапно, сразу после завтрака. Вынырнул из шумного коридора, поманил рукой, и Офицеру не осталось ничего, кроме как идти следом.  
Им в спины упирались десятки заинтересованных взглядов, военные смотрели на них, смотрели, провожали.  
Офицеру было неловко: ему казалось, что с ним безмолвно прощаются. А ведь он не собирался никуда уходить - его куртка осталась в казарме.  
Они вышли на улицу. В Штатах был конец апреля, давно уже стояла весна. Они прошли сквозь внутренний двор и некоторое время постояли, пока Офицер, задрав голову, смотрел в искристое голубое небо. Солдат смирно ждал, но когда его терпение кончилось, хлопнул Офицера по плечу и направился к соседнему зданию.  
Их уже ждал некий Высший чин.  
Кивком поприветствовав Солдата, он повернулся к Офицеру. Офицер вытянулся во весь рост и напрягся. Ему совершенно не хотелось этой встречи, и он не знал, чего следует от нее ждать. Высший чин говорил долго и, как ему самому, наверное, казалось, слишком откровенно для двух ничего не значащих солдат. Он рассказал, как Америка благодарна им за то, что они вернули им верного сына, что проверка Офицера окончена и никто больше не сомневается в его лояльности (для Офицера стало это откровением - ему никогда не казалось, что его в чем-то подозревают). Что Ученого они спасти не смогли, что собственный ум в виде мутной фиолетовой жидкости практически убил его. И Высший чин, пристально глядя в лица Солдата и Офицера, добавил еще:  
\- Но он жив.  
И, помолчав и не дождавшись ответа, сказал Солдату:  
\- Свободен.  
Солдат, кивнув, ушел. Его будто бы встревоженный взгляд зацепился за плечо Офицера, и тот им неловко двинул, скидывая это неприятное ощущение.  
\- Мы, безусловно, верим вам, - Высший чин заговорил негромко, и Офицер почувствовал, как с него снимают военную скорлупу. С ним говорили как с гражданским.  
\- Он нам больше не нужен. Гениального разума больше нет. Мы склонны думать, что... - и Высший чин замолчал, потом, будто передумав, кивнул самому себе. - Вы докажете нам свою верность, а после вас отпустят. Дадут документы и деньги на первое время.  
Офицер молчал. Ему было плохо, тошно, больно. Он не хотел верить в то, что слышит. Высший чин, увидев его лицо, только сухо улыбнулся:  
\- Когда вы его увидите, то поймете, почему так нужно. Запомните, что он уже не человек. Вы ведь тоже не любите мутантов?  
Кивнув, ошеломленный, скованный и бесправный, Офицер вышел из кабинета. Он шел по коридору, не сразу заметив, что на выходе ему в руку вложили пистолет. Тяжелый американский пистолет. Коридор гулко отдавался в плечах, каждый шаг грохотал в голове, он не знал, куда идти, но шел правильно, потому что коридор никуда не сворачивал.  
Коридор уперся в тупик, и Офицер вместе с ним. Он постучал сначала в одну дверь, затем в другую. Из одной высунулся паернь с широким американским носом и помахал рукой, после чего скрылся. Из другой вышел военный. Кивнул Офицеру, и следом за первым вышли еще двое военных. Под руки они держали Ученого. Тот еле шел, волочил ноги и на Ученого был похож меньше всего. Прозрачные глаза навыкате таращились раздраженно и зло, язык висел изо рта, все руки и плечи были покрыты корочкой с волдырями. Он что-то бормотал, а на лице цвели желто-фиолетовые следы от сходящих синяков.  
Ученый так боялся, что его будут бить чужие военные, и совершенно не ожидал ударов от своих. Что его пытали, было видно сразу. Офицера снова замутило, но в этот момент Ученый вскинул голову, зарычал и вцепился зубами в плечо одного из конвоиров, пытаясь прокусить ткань и кожу тупыми человеческими зубами.  
Конвоир вскрикнул и выпустил его руку, Ученый рванулся и по-звериному прыгнул вперед. Но его изловили, навалились, прижимая к полу, пока конвоир зажимал плечо рукой, а Офицер в ужасе смотрел на гору тел перед ним. Ученый извернулся и теперь смотрел ненавидяще и дико, и Офицер вдруг почувствовал, что ему не только страшно. Он не просто боится этого, нового Ученого. Он еще и ненавидит его.  
Он в самом деле никогда не любил мутантов. И знал, что сам Ученый тоже их не любил. И если бы мог, сам бы попросил его убить.  
Ученого подняли, отряхнули, поставили на ноги, плотно ухватили за руки и повели. Дальше он шел уже спокойно, подволакивал ноги и только иногда оседал на чужих руках.  
Офицер шел следом и думал о том, как их радостно встречали. Стоило им оказаться на борту, Ученого окружили заботой и каким-то радостным волнением. От него ждали чуда. И газеты неделю, наверное, писали о нем. Его родители, его братья и сестры должны были знать, что их сын вернулся из германского плена, и ни за что не узнают, что же с ним случилось.  
Расстрельный коридор был длинным и пустым. Они все шагали в ногу, и Офицер не уступал американцам. Гул от сапогов прокатывался по коридору, и с ним смешивался шорох от ботинок Ученого, когда его приходилось волочь.  
Офицер в красках представлял себе ту стену, к которой ставят провинившихся. Да и почему нельзя было пристрелить мутанта в лаборатории и сказать, что он был опасен? Только сейчас он понял, что все это делается для него самого, для того, чтобы он понял что-то очень важное.  
Только понять ничего Офицер не мог.  
Посреди коридора они вдруг остановились. Военные ткнули его под локоть, и Офицер поднял руку с пистолетом. Рука Офицера дрожала, когда он цеплял пальцем спусковой крючок. Дуло уперлось в затылок Ученого, а тот и виду не подал, что что-то понял. Во вдруг наступившей тишине, уже нажав на спуск, Офицер отчетливо расслышал голос Ученого:  
\- Я хочу домой, Офицер.  
Этого. Просто. Не могло. Быть.  
Ученый дернулся, зашатался и рухнул сначала на колени, а затем упал лицом вниз, умерев в луже собственной крови.  
Офицер выронил из руки пистолет и медленно попятился назад. Его никто не держал. Ему дали сколько-то там долларов и американский паспорт. И, выйдя за ворота военной базы, Офицер оказался предоставлен сам себе.

На центральном кладбище, закатав могилу бетоном, поставили памятник. Высоченную стелу, увенчанную перекрещенными пиками, с выбитой надписью, что здесь, дескать, покоится Ученый. За заслуги. Великому борцу с болезнью. Любимому сыну (а ведь его родители так и не узнали, из-за чего на самом деле умер их сын). Преданному гражданину.  
Минуло пятнадцать лет.  
Офицер, который давно уже не был офицером, раз в год, в какой-то праздник в середине зимы, приходил на это кладбище, сидел на лавке и смотрел, как белый снег падает на черную землю вокруг памятника. Его здесь охватывала грусть. Не та трогательная светлая лиричная грусть, а самая настоящая тоска, смоляно-черная, как выжженная земля после пожара в Вайоминге.  
На его темных волосах стала видна седина. Соль смешивалась с перцем, с каждым днем все больше и больше вытесняя пахучую приправу. Глаза потеряли свою золотинку, стали темнее. Между бровей пролегла глубокая складка.  
Когда в один из праздничных дней Офицер пришел к памятнику, то увидел, что его место занято. На лавке, опустив глаза и вытянув ноги далеко вперед, сидел Солдат, зябко пряча руки в карманы своей распахнутой летной куртки. Недавно закончилась очередная война, и он вернулся в свой пустой дом, одинокий и никому ненужный. На куртке Солдата виднелись дырки для наград - и одна из них была дана ему за самое большое преступление в жизни, которое он когда-либо совершал и о котором еще не знал.  
Офицер смахнул с лавки снег и сел рядом с Солдатом, сказав просто и значительно:  
\- Привет.  
Солдат поднял взгляд и кивнул. Он совсем не удивился. Он устал удивляться, видя каждый день, как люди убивают друг друга.  
\- Я хотел тебе сказать, - тихо сказал Офицер. - Рассказать.  
И все рассказал. Рассказал про коридор, который снился ему ночами, про слова, которые сказал ему Ученый за несколько мгновений до того, как он... До того, как он. Про то, как он мог бы жить после этого и почему-то никак не жил. По то, как женился и завел собаку, но все равно думал об Ученом. Об убийстве, совершенном все больше и больше лет назад. О том, как летели дни и ползли, как могильные черви, часы. Как ушла жена. Как некому стало объяснять, что он недостоин счастья только потому, что когда-то совершил нечто ужасное.  
Солдату не нужно было доказывать, почему Офицер недостоин счастья. Он лучше других понимал, кто какого счастья достоин, и не хуже Офицера помнил мутирующие глаза Ученого. Быть может, он проклял бы их, если бы Офицер его не убил. Может быть, сумел бы спастись и прожил бы долгую и великую жизнь. И может быть, даже пришел бы на похороны Солдата и сам бы положил на его гроб свернутый треугольником флаг. Хоронил бы и Офицера, если бы смог его разыскать среди сотен немецких имен, затерянных в средней Америке.  
Но Ученый умер раньше, и теперь они каждый год хоронили его сами.  
\- Мне пора ехать, - сказал Офицер. Солдат кивнул и пожал протянутую руку. Офицер вздохнул с облегчением, будто ждал, что Солдат окатит его презрением. Развернулся, спрятал руки в карманы потрепанного пальто и пошел по узкой аллее, оставляя за собой глубокие следы на снегу. Эта тропинка, могила да память Солдата - вот и все места, где Офицер за всю свою жизнь успел оставить следы.  
Утомленный с дороги, Солдат задремал, занесенный снегом, но тут же проснулся, разбуженный странным звуком. Ему показалось, что где-то стреляют.  
Но здесь, в самом центре Америки, не мог прозвучать ни один выстрел. Успокоив самого себя, Солдат поднялся и побрел на остановку трамвая.


End file.
